Cry Of The Mockingjay
by pink.mockingjays
Summary: Katniss escapes her abusive step father when police find out what he is doing. She is sent to her foster family, the Mellarks. What happens when Peeta, the youngest Mellark son, falls in love with her? (Sorry I am not very good with summaries) set in 2014
1. Chapter 1: Just one Mockingjay

Prim and I sat next to dad who lay in his hospital bed surrounded by machines. He was going to die in less then a week, that's what all the doctors said.

"It's a Mockingjay." Dad whispered.

"You mean a mocking bird?" I said questioningly staring down at the golden pin.

"No it's a Mockingjay. Well that's what Mags said when she gave it to me." Dad replied.

"I've never heard of it."Prim said.

"It doesn't matter. It's a pretty pin anyway. You girls can keep it. It's good luck." Dad said handing it to me.

I pressed my lips together. The pin would probably be more useful to him. He needed more luck then any of us. He was dieing of cancer. I'm not really sure what type, but what does it matter? Knowing where his cancer is isn't going to help him survive.

"We can't accept it. It's yours anyway." I said handing the pin back to Dad.

"Please don't die Dad. We love you." Prim said.

"I'm not planning on leaving you. I don't care what some smart doctor with smelly breath says." Dad whispered stubbornly, glaring at the doctor who was standing a few metres away.

Prim and I both laughed and the doctor pretended he didn't hear.

"I love you my Mockingjays." Dad said.

Less then a week later the smart doctor with smelly breath turned out to be right. Dad died of cancer.

Prim and I didn't talk to anyone for days. Mum didn't talk either. We just cried and cried and cried. One day there was a knock on the door. It was Dr. Smelly Breath. He gave us two letters. One addressed to Mum and one for me and Prim. He said he had found it under Dads hospital bed.

I read the letter to Prim.

"Dear My Two Mockinjays," I read "I love you both very much. I know you will be sad when I have gone but please don't let that stop you from living your life. I want you to be happy. Here is the Mockingjay pin. I have sticky taped it to the envelope. I will miss you.

Good luck

Love from,

Dad."

We cried. We cried until we could cry no more. I pinned the letter Prim and I's cork board in our room next to all the photos of us and dad and mum. I put the pin on the board too. It was a reminder to be happy.

A few months after Dad's funeral Prim got cancer too. The same type Dad had got. When I asked why the doctors said it was genetics. I didn't even bother to ask what that meant. A few months after that Prim died too.

At her funeral I didn't even cry. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I was already sad after my dad's death and I had run out of tears. Maybe it was because I didn't believe Prim was dead. Or maybe it was because I was angry. Angry at the stupid doctors who didn't save her. Angry at the funeral guy who pretended to care about Prim. Angry at Mum who was becoming a drunk. Angry at cancer. Angry at everything.

Before Prim was buried I opened her coffin the tiniest bit. I didn't want to look at her body. I couldn't stand the thought of accepting her death. Instead I pulled the Mockingjay Pin out of my pocket and dropped it into her coffin. I whispered good luck and good bye and closed the coffin. Only then did I burst into tears. I began sobbing hysterically, pleading her to come back alive. I didn't care that there were about a dozen pairs of eyes staring at me.

One of Prim's friend's older brother, picked me up and carried me away from the coffin. He put me down, calmed me down and asked if I was okay.

"No." I had whimpered." I wish the sadness would just go away."

"That's the thing about pain... It demands to be felt." He replied, standing up.

He walked away, leaving me very confused. I buried by face in my hands thinking about how dad had called Prim and I Mockingjays. But Prim is dead now, I thought.

There's just one Mockingjay left now

**A/N sorry this chapter is really boring and the end is really random. It will get better I promise!XD oh and I used I tifios quote *squeals* I have never used this website before so it might take a while for me to work it out btw. **


	2. Chapter 2: Tick Tock

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

My Mother sat on the filthy, green couch staring blankly at the television. I could tell she wasn't watching it by the way she was trying to hold back tears, but I didn't really care.

I have begun to hate my mother. Over the past few months she had begun drinking. She quit her job. She ignores me completely. She doesn't cook or clean. She forgets to take me to school most days. She refuses to pay the bills. She hits me if I talk too loud. We are running out of money, but she doesn't seem to care. She hasn't noticed that I have begun to steal food from the milk bar so I have at least something to eat or that I am being bullied at school. All she has done is sit on the couch and watch T.V.

After a few moments Mum stood up. This takes me by surprise, because she hasn't moved off the couch since last week.

"I am getting married." She said in a monotone. "He is a very nice man as far as I know, and he will also help us pay the bills."

I don't know whether I am happy or angry. Part of me is happy because it means we won't be running out of money. But the larger part of me is angry that she is betraying dad.

"Who is he?" I ask tentatively .

"Cray Stone. He is the head Policeman." She replies. I get the feeling that she is hiding something from me.

"Okay."

"He will be visiting tomorrow. Please be nice."

"Okay"

The next day there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and to my surprise there was a tall man, with grey hair and an unusually red face. He was wearing an elegant, expensive suit. He looked about eighty years old, nearly double Mum's age. He looked familiar.

"Hello."He said kindly. His smile looked genuine, but his eyes were cold. "Are you Katniss?" I nodded."Could you please get your Mum."

"Mum!" I yelled, "Cray is here."

My mum walked down the stairs in a floaty, beautiful blue dress. She had curled her blonde hair and applied some make-up. Although I would never admit it, she looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful." Cray said kissing Mum on the cheek. She flinched, as if she expected him to hit her.

"Thank you." She replied quietly. "Come into the lounge room, I'll introduce you to Katniss."

When I walked into the lounge room I noticed that Mum head cleaned up, there was no sign of broken beer bottles, or old urine stains from Buttercup who Mum had murdered last week. It's a start, I thought.

"Hi Katniss. I'm Cray. I am a police officer." He said the words slowly as if I couldn't understand them, as if she was a three year old.

"I know, Mum told me. I have seen you on T.V a few times anyway." I replied as politely as I could.

"Yes. I do go on the news a bit. Last time I was talking about child abuse after a guy had beaten his child to death. " He said in a bored tone.

After a little while of talking, Cray stood up and announced that he was taking Mum out for dinner. They left within a matter of seconds, leaving me alone in the dark, damp house.

The year after Cray and Mum got married. It wasn't much of a happy affair, by the sad look on Mum's face you might of thought it was a funeral.

I hid behind a tree the entire wedding. No one came looking for me and that was fine with me. I wanted to be alone. With one look back at the wedding I ran into the woods and climbed up a tree. When I reached the very top of the tree, I sat on a thick branch and buried my face in the sweet smelling pine leaves. I cried for hours.

One week later Cray moved in. I discovered he was a drunk, just like my mum. He began to yell at me whenever mum was out, drunk, asleep or hungover. I didn't really care. I just blocked him out and didn't listen to his insults and swear words, some of which I didn't know the meaning. Then he hit me. That was when I began to care. Everyday I would turn up at school with bruises on my jaw, arm or cheek. Sometimes I even had long burn marks along the side of my legs. No one asked why. No one really cared.

Cray's behaviour got even worse. He broke my arm and threatened to break my neck. He strangled me when he was especially drunk. He beat me unconscious several times.

Then my mum died, she hung herself the police had said. At her funeral I wasn't even sad. I was angry. Angry at her for marrying Cray. Angry at her for betraying dad. Angry at her for leaving me alone in this world. I hated her.

The day after her funeral Cray dragged me into his room, ignoring my pleas, pushed me onto his bed and lay down on top of me. Well, you know what happened next.

The next day at school I walked into class my head held high, refusing to show anyone I had broken. I fell asleep during Maths, and I began dreaming of Cray. His hands caressing my body... his lips on mine... his sneering eyes... my pleas for help. Everyone laughed when I woke up screaming. The teacher looked at me like I was a weirdo.

That night I had more nightmares. I woke up screaming again. Wiping the tears off my face I sat up and stared at the time. That's what I did all night. Watching the numbers on my digital clock change. Minute after minute. Hour after hour. I refused to fall asleep. Tick tock, tick tock.

**A/N soooooo I hope you like this chapter. It's kinda random...but HOPEFULLY the story will get more exciting in chapter 3. Anyway can u guys please review my story. it will mean a lot to me :P Btw katniss is about 9-10 years old in chapter 1-2. **


	3. Chapter 3: Summer rain

Raindrops begin to trickle down my window. Summer rain. It is my favourite type of rain, I love going into the woods, feeling the the sun on my skin, but also the feeling of the warm droplets splattering on my face. I love the way the light reflects of the rain turns the woods into a shimmering rainbow. I love strangeness of standing in a rainstorm while the sun shines brightly. I wonder of I should jump out my window and go into the woods for a little while. I glance at the clock, it is 7:00. I sigh, there is no time, the school bus leaves at 7:15, I have to get ready. I can't miss the bus again. Cray would kill me, like actually kill me.

I have no problem dragging myself out of my bed. I have always being a morning person. Most days I am usually awake at 1:00 am anyway. No prizes to anyone who guesses why that is.

I walk towards my wardrobe and stare at the five outfits in there. Most girls would gasp at the lack of clothes in there, but I don't really care. I pick out my extremely baggy track suit pants, my long sleeve shirt and my dark green hoody. I always wear baggy clothes (even in summer), that cover my skin and the shape of my body. I don't like perves staring at my boobs or whatever. I especially don't like Cray doing it either. I remember when Cray had bought me a whole wardrobe full of short-shorts, crop tops, tank tops and a lot of extremely "revealing" clothes. I had thrown them all into the bin. Cray had beaten me with a hot frying pan, but it was worth it.

After I had gotten dressed I walk into the tattered, foul smelling bathroom. I leap over the puddles of Cray's vomit and stand in front of the cracked mirror. I quickly braid my hair, not even bothering to brush it. My hair is alway dry and knotted because I never use conditioner. There are lines under my eyes and my skin is horrible. I never use make-up either, I don't see the point of looking pretty anyway. It's not like I am trying to impress anyone.

I squint at the the mirror, wondering why I look a little older then I did yesterday. But that's impossible, it's not like a person can grow noticeably overnight. Then I realise it. It's my 16th birthday. I am not particularly excited or happy that's it is my birthday. Cray never remembers it anyway. But, I am not 16 everyday. I suppose I should make the most of it. Besides, in exactly 2 years I will be 18 and I can move out of the house. Which means I will be free from Cray. Forever.

I walk downstairs and to my horror I see Cray staring right at me. He is drunk. I shuffle past him trying to avoid eye contact.

"Katniss." He whines. "Why can't you wear any of your pretty clothes?"He grabs my boob and my heart starts racing. At least he isn't in his violent moods.

"I've got to get to school." I mumble trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"Ok."he whispers into my ear. His breath trickles down my neck and I can smell the alcohol in it. Eventually he lets me go and I walk out of the door.

"Oh, Katniss try to be home on time today my friends are coming over"He calls to me as I close the door. I feel like throwing up. His drunken, violent friends love to come to his house and they take turns "playing" with me.

I am definitely not looking forward to tonight.

**so this chapter was I bit more descriptive then my first two idk why. Anyway hope u guys liked it. Please review my next chapter will be set at katniss's school. I might include Peeta in the chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Valley Song

_I am running. I don't stop. My heart is beating. My breathing is ragged. Tears are falling from my eyes. I am screaming. I don't know why. All I feel is fear. I don't notice my surroundings. Or the set of eyes watching me. All I want to do is run. To get as far away as possible._

_But I am trapped. There are four pristine, white walls surrounding me. I cannot escape._

_"Katniss." A voice hisses "Katniss." I stop screaming._ _The set of eyes that were watching me gets closer. They get bigger. _

_Then I see it. Just above the pupil there is a fleck of red. These eyes belong Cray._

_The next thing I know I am on a bed. I struggle, but he is on top of me. His hands move to undo my zipper._ _My heart is beating. My breathing is ragged. Tears are falling from my eyes. I am screaming. _

_I now know why._

_All I feel is fear._

My eyes snap open. My vision is very blurry for some reason. I think it's all the tears. I hear screaming. I wonder who is screaming, I think.

Then I realise it's me who is screaming. I immediately stop. My screams fade to sobs.

"Katniss. Please do not fall asleep during German." Frau Leib says calmly. "You don't want to miss anything, because you've got your end of year exams coming up. And I have noticed you have managed to fail every single one of them." The girl next to me snorts. I ignore her.

"Yes Frau Leib." I mutter, trying to stop the blush from creeping up my cheeks.

"Good. Now, let's move onto you verb revision plan..."

I immediately zone out. I remain like that for the rest of the period, as I always do in every single subject (except music).

The bell rings, signalling the end of fifth period. I shuffle out of the classroom, ignoring the sets of eyes on me, which remind me of my nightmare.

I walk down the corridor and put my stuff in my locker. I check my timetable. Music. Despite myself I smile. At least something good came out of today.

I walk across the freshly mown oval, ignoring the teacher yelling at me for "damaging the grass". Huh. I'm sure the grass will bring fine, I think. I keep on walking, my head down, making a mental note to attend the detention she gave me. 8:00, Saturday. Should be easy enough to remember.

I walk up the stairs to the music department. I sit down at the front of the classroom next to the only five people who take this class.

Mr Pearson, the only person who I like in this entire school, walks into the room wearing his signature goofy smile. He looks excited. Peeta walks into the room. His eyes look at mine, but I look down at the ground, ignoring his curious stare.

"Today we have a new student joining our class today. Introducing Peeta Mellaaaaaaaaark!" Mr Pearson shouts as if he was a guy a circus announcing the acts. I notice everyone rolling their eyes, but I am grinning for some stupid reason. "Now Peeta, we have being learning the Valley Song. It's simple, but we decided to take a break from learning the hard pieces because your exams are coming up. Anyway, I believe you learnt this song on the guitar and that's what you would prefer to do in this class. But would you like to have a go singing it along with Katniss first? You never know you might be an amazing singer!"

"Umm, yeah ok, I'll have a go." Peeta says as if suddenly flustered by the mention of my name.

"Excellent!" Beamed Mr Pearson." I will play the piano part." Mr Pearson walked over to his piano, sat down and began playing.

I listened to the introduction, softly tapping my foot to the beat and I begin to sing.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow," my voice is loud and clear, unlike Peeta's who's is shaking, quite and _nervous_.

I almost laugh. Peeta Mellark is nervous? As in debating team captain, award winning artist, popular, famous, Peeta Mellark? It's too good to be true. I continue to sing, getting louder and louder, making Peeta get flustered again. I struggle not to laugh again. I don't why it is so funny.

"Here is the place where I love you." We finish.

"That was good," Mr Pearson hesitates, "You were both in perfect tune. But Katniss, try to sing a little softer. And Peeta, you're the opposite, sing a little louder. Work on that for homework, but for now play guitar instead."

Unfortunately, Peeta's humiliation is over when he turns out to be an "exceptional" guitar player, according to Mr Pearson.

The bell rings. We pack up our stuff and leave the room. I hear a loud thud and my head whips around.

I stifle my laugh as I notice a bright red Peeta sprawled across the ground, after he apparently tripped over his guitar case.

"Would you like some help?" I ask innocently. To my surprise he nods. He turns red when he realises I was being sarcastic. For some reason I feel bad for him so I kneel down and pick up all his books. I hand them to him and he whispers thanks. He packs up his guitar and stands up.

"Thanks" he says again "You're really good at singing." I am both surprised and slightly creeped out by his compliment.

"Thanks." I say suspiciously. "I'm not that good. I think I should stick with guitar." He pulls a face. To my suprise I laugh.

"Nah. You just need to sing a little louder. Then you will sound much better." I say. "Anyway I've got to go, my bus leaves soon."

"Ok bye. Happy birthday by the way." He calls to me as I run to the bus stop.

XOXO

As I get off the bus I begin to wonder how Peeta knew it was my birthday. I brush that thought away as I think: Why did I speak to him? I thought I hated him. That stupid stuck up pretty boy from the rich end of town. Now I think of him is a creep. How did he even know my birthday?

I begin to walk towards my house when I remember my step-fathers words this morning. With a sideways glance at the woods that are across the road I drop my bag in the front yard of our house and run towards the woods.

Normally I don't run away like that when Cray is awake, because he will call his police friends to help them find me. Then they will ask questions. And that's the one thing I must avoid. Stupid policemen asking me questions about my private life.

But today is different. For some reason I want the police to ask questions and find out the truth about my step-father. Then he will be taken away and I will be free. Forever. As soon as I reach the giant oak tree, I reach inside the hollow and pull out my bow and sheath of arrows.

**A/N Okkk the end was really weird. Idk why. **

**Anyway i don't really know what school is like when you are in America or when you are 16 but I hope it is accurate enough.**

**there was a lot more interaction between Peeta and Katniss then I had planned but I like it better that way anyway. I hope you guys liked the chapter :P pls review**


End file.
